


I wonder if it's true, what they don't wear beneath the kilt?

by jcrycolr3wradc



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Kissing, M/M, a wedding, kilt kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 22:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcrycolr3wradc/pseuds/jcrycolr3wradc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kilts are Legolas's kink. A wedding, a confession, and a morning after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I wonder if it's true, what they don't wear beneath the kilt?

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I fucked with the chronology of Aragorn and Arwen’s wedding mostly because I couldn’t remember when it actually took place. Also I couldn’t think of a word in khuzul for kilt so… eh? Any research you see was done in about 90 seconds also I’m a little tipsy, so any mistakes are my own. No smut. Thats the next story. 
> 
> ûrzudul: SUN LIKE

 

He knows he should be focusing. It’s Aragorn’s wedding, for Elbereth’s sake! It’s a beautiful, if rather warm day. Of course the warmth might just be the company he’s keeping.

Legolas shifted slightly and tried to keep his distraction off his face.

It was all Gimli’s fault.

Wasn’t always, in some way?

Gimli and that thing he was wearing.

He’d turned up wearing the royal blue and silver thing. It was a bit like a ladies skirt that had simply been chopped and hemmed to end at the top of the Dwarf’s knee instead of at the ground. Over top he wore a matching tunic of the same royal blue, with simple silver embellishments. He wore a pair of boots Legolas had never seen before. They stopped about three inches beneath the hem of the thing, and Legolas had found his eyes drawn to that patch of skin between hem and boot. Over, and over and over.

“Legolas?” The Elf was jerked out of his musings by the Dwarf pinching his thigh and snapping his name.

“There is no need to pinch my friend.” he said smoothly, risking a look at the front of the room. The ceremony was still going on but quickly ending if the way Aragorn was standing on the balls of his feet, like a hound eager for the hunt. There was a soft snort from Gimli.

“I called your name three times. Shall I simply pull your braids next time?” Gimli muttered, shifting his attention back to Aragorn and Arwen.

“Only if you can reach them.” Legolas muttered, and then winced when Gimli subtly stepped on his foot. The two resumed their dedicated observation as the ceremony, Aragorn and Arwen stepping into each others arms and kissing sweetly. Around them cheers erupted from the assembled men and many women had delicate handkerchiefs to their faces. The hall gradually cleared as the newlyweds walked down the aisle hand-in-hand to the bright outdoors.

~ ~ ~

“A beautiful ceremony, wouldn’t you agree mellon?” Legolas asked as he and Gimli walked around the courtyard. The happy couple had just retreated to their rooms and the party was slowly winding down. The Hobbits had left long ago to sleep and Gandalf was nowhere to be seen. Gimli was smoking his pipe, and grinned around the stem.

“Aye. Not the traditional Dwarvish fare, mind you, but beautiful nonetheless.” They stopped to sit in a secluded alcove with a weathered stone bench. Legolas perched delicately, crossing one long leg over the other and folding his hands. Gimli hoisted himself on the slightly-too-tall bench revealing the patch of skin, the delicate inside of a knee and the smattering of red hairs, and set to repacking his pipe. Legolas cleared his throat and looked away from the Dwarf, and the distracting area of skin. The dusk was settling around them and somewhere the nightingale sang.

The two companions fell silent, both just enjoying the others company.  

“And what of you friend Gimli? A returning to hero to Erebor, surely there are some dwarves who will desire your hand?” Legolas asked, keeping his tone light, even as he stared intently at the dwarf. Gimli snorted, the ashes in the bowl flaring slightly.

“I’m sure I’ll have plenty of suitors, but none will keep my interests.” Gimli shrugged, and stretched slightly, revealing the his upper thighs slightly to Legolas’s gaze.

“Oh? And what would,” Legolas trailed his eyes from his companions knees to his face, “keep your interests?”

Gimli’s eyes darkened as his carefully inhaled on the dredds of his pipe. He tapped out the ashes and set it aside.

“Well, my friend, you know I intend to lead dwarves who are willing to the Glittering Caves. I would require a spouse who was willing to come with me.”

Legolas tipped his head to let a sheet of his pale golden hair fall over his shoulder and pursed his lips in mock consideration. “That is wise master dwarf.”

“I would also want to be married to someone who I knew could keep pace with myself.” Gimli moved closer to Legolas.

“Yes. I agree. Couples should be able to ‘keep pace’ with each other.” Legolas placed a hand on the bench, and the other came to rest lightly on dwarf’s thigh, drawing a long breath from both.  

“Mmhm. And of course I would want a mate I could trust absolutely. Dwarf secrets are for outsiders only you know.” Gimli leaned closer to the elf, a teasing glint in his eye.

“Ah. And if your mate was not of dwarf kind?” Legolas asked. Gimli sighed and covered the hand on his thigh with his own.

“I would still wish for a mate that I could trust, not only with my life, but also with my heart.” Gimli raised his eyes daringly to Legolas’s, who inhaled sharply at what he saw in that open gaze. Suddenly this game seemed a pointless frittering away of time.

“Gimli I -” But there were no more words to be found.

Gimli’s mouth was pressed carefully, and chastely to his. Legolas could smell the lingering smoke from his pipe in his beard and mustache, feel the way their bodies bent and stretched towards each other to make the distance more bearable. Then as they pulled back and separated and Legolas remembered to breathe, he caught sight of the dwarf’s open and honest gaze.

Love. Trust. Home.

There was simply nothing else to do but kiss his dwarf again. And again. And again.  

~ ~ ~

The early morning light was just beginning to creep into the rooms that Aragorn had generously given Legolas when caught his breath enough again to speak. Gimli was rest against his chest, powerful arms wrapped around him, and a thick legs entangled with his own. Legolas was idly tracing the tattoos that decorated his arms when he finally spoke again.

“That garment, the one you wore last night. What is it?”

“Hmmm? It is a traditional piece of Durin’s line clothing. Our men-folk wear it. The colors and patterns demonstrate what clan and family you are from.”

“Oh.” Legolas considered this for a moment before letting out a soft laugh.

“What is it ûrzudul?”

“You must wear it as often as possible. It was what was finally spurred me to action.” He felt Gimli start slightly against him before laughing.

“Well bless old Durin for that!” And with that Gimli once again stretched up to kiss him, both of their voices drifting out the window, and into the morning light.    

    


End file.
